


I Found A Girl

by InspirationEverywhere



Series: The (Pitch) Perfect Playlist [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Apartment AU, Beca Mitchell & Jesse Swanson Friendship, Brotp, F/F, F/M, Jesse POV, Minor Aubrey Posen/Jesse Swanson, Minor Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspirationEverywhere/pseuds/InspirationEverywhere
Summary: Based on I Found a Girl by The VampsJesse’s POV. Jesse has a new neighbor and decides to make a move.
Relationships: Aubrey Posen/Jesse Swanson, Beca Mitchell & Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: The (Pitch) Perfect Playlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	I Found A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This one was kinda fun to write. Never liked the Jeca pairing but I couldn't not hear this song and not think of them. Sorry for the minor Bechloe, but it's in there 
> 
> :)

Finally it’s time to head home after a long week in the studio. Becoming a movie score composer has not been all I cracked it up to be, at least not at my level. I’ve been interning at the studio for a year and half and it still doesn’t look like I’m getting any closer to composing my own scores. I’m still stuck at the bottom, making copies of sheet music, making calls to other studios and music companies for musicians, and the typical coffee run that virtually every intern does. I couldn’t wait to go home and spend a peaceful two days in my own space doing nothing, spending no brainpower.

As I drive up to the apartment complex I see a moving truck parked right outside. I wouldn’t have minded it but they are literally reserving the one working elevator in the build right now to move things in to the right floor. Now I’m stuck taking the stairs up to the fourth level, this day could not be any worse. At least once I’m up and in my own apartment I can shut off from the world for the weekend. Besides food deliveries, I’m not planning on opening that door for anyone or seeing any other person for the next two days.

I get to the fourth floor and use my key fob to access the door to the rest of the floor. Once I step out of the staircase entrance, I’m hit with the familiar scene of the floor cluttered with boxes of different sizes and men walking in and out of the apartment across from mine. Guys going in with boxes and coming out empty handed or with deconstructed ones. _“This must be my new neighbor”_ , I think to myself. However, all the people coming and going seem to be from the moving company and not the actual tenant themselves.

I try to sneak a quick look as I maneuver my way through the boxes to get to my apartment and unlock my door. Then I see her. A petite brunette woman with blue eyes dark like the deepest parts of the ocean, commanding all these bigger guys on where to put certain boxes and occasionally snapping when a box is banged around or set in the wrong spot. My gaze is fixed on her, my heart seemed to have stopped, and I couldn’t hear anything going on around me despite the bustling atmosphere that comes when someone is moving in.

I must’ve been staring for a while and walking closer to the unit since one of the guys accidentally shoulders me out of the way on his way out mumbling an apology on his way to grab another box. I quickly turn around and try again to get my door to open.

The woman notices me and assumes I was one of the guys helping with the move. “Hey, wrong door buddy. Was it no obvious with the door wide open and boxes flooding the hall coming from here?” she says, a little annoyed with a sarcastic tone, but still friendly.

I turn around to face her, apparently too quickly, since my messenger bag hanging from my shoulder knocks over some of the folded up, deconstructed boxes littering the floor.

“Oh I’m not with the move, I live here,” I say as I hitch my thumb over my shoulder to point to the door. “I’m Jesse, and you must be the new tenant” I say trying to be friendly.

“Gee, what gave it away” was her sarcastic response. I try not to take it too personally.

“Sorry, moving has just made me a little more stressed out than usual. And when I’m stress I tend to have a short fuse. Sorry again. I’m Beca by the way,” she says as she makes her way out of the cluttered living room and into the hallway with a hand stretched out.

“Really nice to meet you Beca.” I say.

As I grab her hand to return the gesture, I get a glimpse of her eyes and just seem to sink deep into her gaze. I swear there must’ve been a spark or something when we touched because I just couldn’t seem to look away or let go of her hand.

Suddenly, I’m not so eager to get into my apartment and I just want to spend more time in her gaze, feeling her touch. “Do you still need some help bringing some stuff in? I’ve got some time, I can help if you’d like,” I ask.

“Yea that’d be really nice. These guys charge by the hour and something tells me they’re taking longer than usual” she chuckles.

“Cool, let me just put my stuff away and I’ll jump right in.” I open my door; toss my bag into the hallway closet, and turn around to see where she would like the help.

“I think everything against this wall here”, she points to the wall adjacent to her door, “can go straight into the kitchen. Just through the door and to the right.” I nod my head in acknowledgement and get to work.

I grab the first box without a problem and set it gently down to one side of the kitchen. Meanwhile, Beca is busy carrying her own boxes with extra care, some looking too big for her to handle but she does it with such grace and poise.

When I’m done bringing in the rest of the boxes for the kitchen, I move on to get the boxes that were set to be for the living room. I notice that there is one room that she is bringing all boxes labeled “Fragile” into and I figured it must be her room. Women tend to have the biggest boxes filled with their clothes and stuff right? Why label it “Fragile” beats me, but that’s none of my business.

By the time I finish bringing those boxes in, the hallway is cleared of boxes and trash, and the moving guys seem to file out of the hallway into the elevator. I turn around to find Beca standing in her doorway looking at me with a smile on her face.

“Thanks for helping me out today. I really appreciate the extra hands.” She says.

“Yea, no problem. Saves me from having to work out later” (I don’t work out).

She chuckles and I find myself blushing a bit at the dorky comment I just made.

“Hey, since you’re new to town, do you maybe want to grab some dinner tonight? I could show you around to where all the best takeout spots are and which places to avoid like the plague”, I ask nervously. I added that last part hoping to get a laugh out of her.

“Oh thanks so much, but I’ve gotta get a head start on getting all this out these boxes. Unfortunately, I’ve got work starting Monday and knowing me, I’ll leave everything in the box unless I get started now. I really appreciate the gesture though.” She says and I deflate just a little.

“How about a rain check? I mean, it’s not like we’ll never see each other….I know where you live.” She adds a wink at the end and my insides fizzle up at the site.

“Ok, but I’ll hold you to it. Just give me a knock if you need anything.” I laugh. “And that’s a standing offer. Anything at all, I’m just right across the hall.”

“Thanks Jesse, that’s so sweet. Maybe I’ll catch you in the elevator sometime. Have a good night Jesse.” She says as she closes her door. I can’t help but smile as I turn toward my door.

“Good night, Beca”

\-----------

I made well on my offer to take her around the city the following weekend. Turns out she’s a music producer, moved to LA from their New York office for the “promotion of a lifetime”, her words.

With both of us being in the music business, we started hanging out more and more. I found out that the room she was bringing all her “Fragile” boxes into was actually a home studio and all the equipment came from her office. I’ve seen her set up and it’s pretty cool. She even offered to let me use it should inspiration hit me and I can’t make it to my own studio at work (not that they’d let me use it or hear my ideas anyways).

A few weeks go by and the more time we spend together, the more I can feel myself falling for her. She’s just so perfect. Sure she may come off a as a bit forward or too sarcastic at times, but I just can’t stop thinking that we would work well together as couple. She loves music, we have good banter and conversation, plus she’s gorgeous and her smile is out of this world. I can’t get it out of my head. How can I not fall for her? I’ve never met anyone like her. It’s beyond looks for me, but it definitely helps.

I casually snuck in talks about our dating life during one of our weekly get-togethers. We’ll usually meet at a new place one of us suggests or one of us will order from some place and we end up eating at the other’s place for the night. This week was a new Thai restaurant that I picked and so that meant her apartment was the setting for dinner. We usually put on a random show to play in the background (currently showing….Zoey’s Extraordinary Playlist) and chat about our week and life.

I gently broached the topic of dating to see what her reaction would be. I wanted to ask her out. We worked well together, and I know she can feel something there too.

“Dude, I’m like brand new to the city. I’ve got no time, nor am I looking to go out with someone right now.” She says.

 _“Bingo, she’s single.”_ I think to myself.

“What about you? Anybody you’re interested in to be your leading lady?” Beca asks me.

“Well, there was this one girl. She’s amazing and really cool. Just moved to LA a few months ago. Doesn’t like movies much but it’s something I can look past. I’m pretty confident I can change her mind.” I say, confidence oozing from myself each word I speak.

I can immediately see the lightbulbs going off in her head and then the small deflation of her body when I finish talking.

“Did I say something wrong?” I ask her as I see her playing around with her food and not looking me straight in the eye.

She puts her chopsticks down and looks me in the eye, “Jesse, I don’t know how to tell you this so I’m just gonna say it. But the truth is, I’m gay. I’m most definitely interested in women, not men. You’re really great and I really like how quickly we’ve become friends. I’m really sorry but I’m just not interested in you like that.” She looks up at me and I can see the desperation in her eyes that she is sincere and also afraid to lose our friendship.

\----------

I think she can see the softness in my eyes as I can see her slightly light up again as I say, “Oh, well thanks for telling me Beca. No judgement here, I think that’s pretty cool. I think that might’ve been the nicest way I’ve ever been rejected….”“Dude, no. I’m so sorry to break it to you like that but I don’t want you too feel bad about it. You didn’t know; it’s not your fault.” Beca says and I feel a little bit better.

“Well, now that I know I guess we can both talk to each other about our girl problems…whenever that happens” I chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"Still friends?” she asks?

“Yea, still friends.” I say. My heart is crushed, but I would rather have her in my life as a friend than not have her at all.

\----------

I go back to my apartment after our dinner. Needless to say, things were a little bit awkward after my confession and I made up some lame excuse that I had to leave and get some work finished tonight.

I can’t believe I fell for her. I mean, I think anyone would but I guess I’m just angry with myself that I didn’t see it sooner. Why did I have to fall for her? Even after she’s told me, I still can’t get her out of my head. Until I can get my crush under control, maybe I should keep my distance. I can’t believe it, out of all the women I’ve met; I had to fall for one that isn’t into guys….

\----------

I should’ve known to keep my distance, but I just couldn’t stay away. I guess she took my comment about talking about girls seriously since now here I am in her apartment talking to her about this new girl she met during her morning coffee run.

Turns out she was really only visiting this particular coffee shop because of a certain redheaded barista. Which now make sense since the shop she mentioned was about a five-block walk in the opposite direction of her studio. How she found the place was beyond me, but the fact that she has been going out of her way just to see this girl every day for the past couple weeks tells me she’s really into her.

It sucks that I now have to sit here listening to her go on and on about this girl – Chloe is her name – and I can’t do anything about it. She’ll never be that way about me and even though I am about her. Hearing her gush about Chloe makes me ache to want to be able to be that for her. I find myself unusually jealous of Chloe even though we’ve never met.

She’s telling me she plans to ask her out the next time she sees Chloe at the shop and I’m just sitting there trying to be happy for my best friend.

I guess I must’ve read her signals wrong in the beginning. She didn’t want me as a lover, but as a friend. And she will always see me that way.

She ends up asking Chloe out the next day and she couldn’t be more excited. I’m excited for her as well. I’ve never seen her this happy. I guess that’s what love is; when you love someone, you just want to see them happy, even if it’s not you who would be the source of it.

_\----------_

_A few months later_

Her and Chloe have been going out pretty much every weekend now. Our hang outs seem to be less and less. Just quick chats here and there but not our long conversations like they used to be. We’ve resorted to morning coffees once a week rather than our weekend night hangout. Like I said, I’m more than happy to have her as a friend rather than not in my life at all.

I actually met Chloe and she is the nicest, sweetest, bubbliest person I’ve ever met. I can’t be mad at her no matter how much I want to since Beca chose her and not me. But I think they look good together, I guess if it wasn’t me, I’m glad it’s Chloe.

One day during our morning coffees, Beca mentions to me that Chloe asked if I would be interested in a double date with one of Chloe’s friends this weekend. I’m still not fully over my crush on Beca, but I think going out with someone would help push me over the edge and fully get over her. So I agree to the date and we agree to meet up at the place (some bar close to the apartment complex) at 8pm this weekend.

Beca and I decide to walk to the bar together and meet the girls there. I’m kind of nervous since it had been a while since I’d been out on a date, and even then it wasn’t like I was successful.

We meet up with Chloe at one of the round tables in the place and I see her friend sitting right next to her. She’s got beautiful blonde hair that stops right past her shoulders and piercing greenish-blue eyes that just captivate me like no other. Her smile, her laugh, it just does things to me. Makes me soft inside and I can’t help but smile whenever her smile comes out.

I learn that her name is Aubrey and she’s Chloe’s best friend. They met in college in an acapella group and have been inseparable ever since. She’s been studying law at UCLA and Chloe is working on a Master’s degree in education with an emphasis on music education.

I will say Aubrey’s drive and passion when she talks about law is kind of hot. I can listen to her talk about anything all day, any day. We just got lost in our own world; I forgot that Beca and Chloe were even at the same table since the time our conversation started. Our conversations just came easy. I know I can be dorky, it’s one of my best traits, and not many women find it attractive but not Aubrey. I can tell she was genuinely interested in everything I had to say, dorky or not. I like the attention she was giving me and I was more than happy to give it back.

Needless to say, the night ended on a good note with all of us walking back to the apartment complex. Beca and Chloe retiring to Beca’s place while Aubrey and I retired to mine.

I guess I did find a girl…and yea she wasn’t into me, but it led me to one of the best relationships I’ve had so far.

**Author's Note:**

> That was kinda fun. Let me know what you think!
> 
> :)


End file.
